


all that i have come to depend on

by sunset_oasis



Series: jigsaw falling into place [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, M/M, Marcus and Oliver acting like big brothers, Vampire! Oliver Wood, Vampire! Theodore Nott, this is sort of a sequel to 'everything i'm running away from', well not exactly a sequel because the timeline overlapped
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-13
Updated: 2017-04-13
Packaged: 2018-10-18 08:49:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10613424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunset_oasis/pseuds/sunset_oasis
Summary: Sleeping with your super popular, extremely good-looking best friend seemed like an excellent idea at first.  After all, they were drunk, they were good friends, and they were not romantically interested in each other anyway.  Plus, Blaise wasincrediblein bed.Theo should’ve known it was too good to be true.Of courseit was.He wasn’t sure when did all the fun suddenly disappear and everything went downhill, was it when he accidentally bit Blaise – and justwhyhad he forgotten to take the blood supply for the past week, he had no idea – or was it realizing that he might bein lovewith that bloody gorgeous best friend?





	

**Author's Note:**

> disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter

_ Now _

 

Theo was no longer able to suppress the feeling that this was definitely not a normal cold after taking a whole two weeks’ potions.  The symptoms were lasting too long and he was growing weaker day by day and he’d make sure to regularly take the blood supplies as well, so if this continued then there was probably something very, _very_ wrong with this whole thing.

But maybe, maybe this was just some … particularly bothersome cold, and it was the flu season, after all.

Maybe he was just being paranoid.  He had to be.  Because if it was actually … no, it _couldn’t_ be, Theo scolded himself, trying not to think about Blaise.

 _It was just a cold, nothing more,_ he thought firmly.

* * *

 

_ Then _

 

Sleeping with your super popular, extremely good-looking best friend seemed like an excellent idea at first.  After all, they were drunk, they were good friends, and they were not romantically interested in each other anyway.  Plus, Blaise was _incredible_ in bed.

Theo should’ve known it was too good to be true.

 _Of course_ it was.

He wasn’t sure when did all the fun suddenly disappear and everything went downhill, was it when he accidentally bit Blaise – and just _why_ had he forgotten to take the blood supply for the past week, he had no idea – or was it realizing that he might be _in love_ with that bloody gorgeous best friend?

 

* * *

 

_ Now _

 

Marcus Flint’s head popped at his fireplace, startling Theo. “Are you an _idiot_?” he snapped, and before Theo could reply, he continued. “Oliver and I are coming through the floo right now.  And honestly, Nott, have you even _seen_ how yourself look like in the mirror?”

 

* * *

 

_ Then _

 

He hadn’t really registered what he’d done and managed to cast a very drunken healing spell but nevertheless still an effective one, and maybe Blaise might have made some teasing remark about it, but he couldn’t really remember – and the reality didn’t really sink in until the morning after and two sober potions.

In a panic state he rambled out a confession of him being a vampire and he _might have_ just marked Blaise as his mate with the bite but _maybe not_ since he kind of forget all the technical details of the marking process –  

But before he got the chance to explain everything, Blaise sort of panicked too – Theo didn’t blame him – and kicked him out of his room and locking it.  Theo was about to use some spells to unlock the door, but decided to maybe give Blaise some time to calm down before continuing his explanation would be better.

Besides, he could use this time to go find someone who would back up his explanations and help clarify some things, which might make the convincing easier.  So he picked up a quill and owled Marcus Flint.

 

* * *

 

_ Now _

 

“How long have you been sick?” Wood asked, a deep frown on his face, looking extremely worried, making Theo starting to feel that something was probably _very wrong_ , because Oliver Wood rarely worried about something outside of Quidditch.

And when he started worrying about something that wasn’t Quidditch, it mean this something was _definitely_ worth worrying about.

“Um, two weeks?” Theo said, hesitant.

Wood exchanged a long look with Flint.

“And you’ve been taking the blood supplies regularly?” Flint asked slowly.

“Yeah,” Theo answered, getting more and more uneasily each second.  He was pretty sure what the two of them was about to suggest, but that couldn’t be true, it couldn’t, it shouldn’t, it didn’t _make sense_ at all –

“Best friends to lovers trope is always the fucking _worst_ ,” Flint grumbled, “totally _fucking_ oblivious, the lot of you.  But you and Zabini are _even worse than that_ because at least neither Adrian nor Terrence is a vampire.”

_Best friends to lovers? What?!_

 

* * *

 

_ Then _

 

Theo had known about Oliver Wood being a vampire and Marcus Flint being his mate ever since he’d first run into the pair at the St. Mungo’s secret division for providing blood supply to registered vampire.  He’d kept their secret for them, just like they had done it for him, because that was just what you did within this circle.  They only occasionally kept in touch with each other, because Theo wasn’t really keen on Quidditch and the other two’s lives were all about Quidditch.

But now, he knew he needed their help.

After some quick letters exchange, the two of them showed up at Theo and Blaise’s apartment.

“Quick question, Nott,” Wood said as he stepped inside. “Are you two in love with each other?”

Theo marveled the Gryffindors’ straightforwardness. A part of him knew he was _highly likely_ in love with Blaise, even if a larger part of him didn’t want to admit it.  But that didn’t really matter either way, because he was sure Blaise didn’t love him back.

“No,” he said, “we’re just friends.”

Wood let out a sigh of relief, “No harm done then, I suppose.  I’ll explain to you both – where is him?”

Theo pointed at Blaise’s room, about to do some unlocking spells, but Wood and Flint ignored him and simply kicked open the door together. 

_Christ, Quidditch players._

After bursting into Blaise’s room, Wood began explaining to Blaise that he was a vampire and Flint was his mate.  And no, the vampire bites were usually just normal wounds and nothing a healing charm couldn’t manage, and it wouldn’t turn the bitten person into a vampire either. The only special case was when both parties were in love with each other and then the bitten person would be marked as their mate, and the vampire would require the mate’s blood once a month to make sure their bond continue healthily.  But it didn’t really mattered since the two of them weren’t mutually in love.

“Right, we aren’t,” Blaise agreed, confirming what Theo had thought, that Blaise wasn’t in love with him.  It was expected, of course, but he still felt somewhat ... disappointed.  He pushed those feelings away quickly.

Flint and Wood also said that if the bond had actually been formed (a process which took about 2 weeks to mature) between them, turning them into mates, and it wasn’t maintained healthily, it would weaken the vampire and eventually killed the vampire.  Theo was only vaguely paying attention now since he was sure the marking process wouldn’t finish, because Blaise definitely wasn’t in love with him.

After Theo thanked them for their information and the two of them had left, Blaise looked uncomfortably at him, “Look, I … I know they say that vampires aren’t really any harm, and … I think I believe that, but also I’m … well … it still feels sort of _dangerous_ , you know?”  Blaise swallowed. “I’m sorry, it’s just … all the myths and legends you know, probably all fake but … could I move out a few days to try to take this all in and maybe do some research on my own, I’ll feel … safer that way.”

“Oh, sure, of course,” Theo quickly said, feeling oddly relieved.  Truth was, he thought he needed a little time alone, away from Blaise as well.  After realizing he was in love with his best friend, and totally sure Blaise didn’t return the feelings, Theo felt like he desperately wanted some time to chill and distract himself and maybe then he could stop loving someone who didn’t love him.  Being this close around to Blaise made things worse and right now what he needed was some personal space.

Plus, while he knew that vampires weren’t dangerous, he couldn’t blame Blaise for feeling afraid, with all the myths and legends surrounding vampires.  Maybe some time away from each other would be good for both of them, albeit for different reasons.

At that time, Theo didn’t realize Blaise was lying. He didn’t realize, that they were actually both wanting to get away from each other for the _exact_ _same_ reason.

 

* * *

 

_ Now _

 

“Are you trying saying that the marking as mate process had _actually gone through_?” Theo stared at the pair of them. “But didn’t you say – we need to be in love or something? And _neither of us_ are in love with each other –”

“Get out of your denial,” Flint cut through him. “Apparently, you both are.”

“All my symptoms – it could just be a regular cold –”

“Regular colds don’t last that long and weaken you like this, especially not if you’re a vampire,” Wood said, grimly. “I’m certain that you’re weakening because you need your mate’s blood.”

“Wait, have you bitten someone other than Zabini after that day?” Flint asked suddenly.

Theo scowled, “Of course not.  I’m careful not to … let something like that happen again.”

“Well, since it happened the first time with Zabini –”

“I’m sure that he’s your mate.  And yes, you two are in love each other.  Or at least, you two _were_ at that time when the bite happened.” Wood said, looking unusually solemn.

“Speaking of Zabini, _where is he_ , anyway?” Flint narrowed his eyes.

Theo was still trying to come to terms with all of this, so apparently, despite what he and Blaise had said to each other that day, they’d actually been _in love_.

 _Oh Merlin_.

Everything seemed surreal and he was having trouble processing all this and then Flint’s voice snapped him back to reality again – “ _Where_ is Zabini right now, Nott?”

“I –” Theo closed his eyes and felt like he was free falling at a high speed, and then he opened his eyes again and whispered. “I don’t know.”

“ _What?_ ” Flint and Wood demanded at the same time, incredulous.

“He … after … after that night and, well, he said he needed to move out for a while and I agreed and … and we hadn’t seen each other since then, and a few weeks ago I think I also heard Draco and Pansy also said he disappeared – I’m guessing he went abroad or something but I didn’t keep track –”

“You lost your _mate_ ,” Wood said flatly, shaking his head. “You have no idea where he is – just – how does anyone do this –”

“Well, I didn’t know he _is_ ,” Theo snapped at Wood.

“Fine,” Flint said drily, “your _best friend_ , then.”

“Best friends to lovers trope is the fucking worst –” Wood muttered.

“Don’t steal my line, I literally just said that _five minutes ago_ –” Flint scowled.

“So what do I do now?” Theo interrupted the two of them who seemed to have temporarily forgotten his existence for a moment.

They stopped glaring at each other and turned back to him.

“Well, you’ll have to find him,” Flint said. “Hey, didn’t your friend, that Parkinson girl, opened a detective agency?”

 

* * *

 

It took Pansy and her business partner at the detective agency, Romilda Vane, another few weeks to find out that Blaise seemed to be in Rome.  Wood had been hesitant about telling Pansy and Vane about the fact that he and Theo were vampires, but Pansy had been highly suspicious of Theo’s sick state and his sudden change of heart of wanting to find Blaise, and demanded to know the truth or else she would investigate this first before setting out to find Blaise.

Under the threat, they told them, and also Draco too, who, according to Pansy, had cut short his date with Saint Potter to come to visit him (Theo appreciated the gesture, as he knew how Draco rarely like cutting short of dates with Potter). The three of them promised to keep this a secret and began their search.

Meanwhile, Marcus and Oliver visited Theo regularly, almost as if living here themselves, bringing him all kinds of different potions they could find trying to help. (Theo wasn’t sure when was the exact moment they all got on first name terms but he one day it just became so.)

And Theo was grateful for the two, even if sometimes watching the two of them kissing in his kitchen made him slightly jealous – not of either of them, but jealous they had each other.

It was those moments that made him miss Blaise so much.

“Get a room,” he groaned weakly one day as the two of them somehow started kissing passionately again in his living room.

“Get an apartment,” Marcus said.

“This _is_ my apartment,” Theo glared at them.

Still, those two were usually tolerable enough.  _Usually_.

Since Pansy had a prescheduled holiday with her Hufflepuff boyfriend’s family, Romilda Vane was in charge of the operation of finding Blaise in the big city of Rome.  She and Marcus took off to Rome to continue the search, and while Theo wanted to join them, by this time he was too sick to do so.  Oliver stayed behind with him, since he knew more about vampire health.

(Before Pansy left, she had Romilda Vane promise her to slap Blaise for her when they found him.)

 

* * *

 

The apartment was quieter without Marcus and Pansy around, and Theo didn’t really have a lot of topics he could chat with Oliver except for them both being vampires.  Sometimes Draco visited and they would debate something about Quidditch.

He missed Blaise.  _So damn much_.

 

* * *

 

Then one day, Romilda flooed them to say they’d located Blaise’s hotel and Marcus would probably bring him back really soon.

After missing Blaise for all this time, Theo suddenly realized he wasn’t sure if he actually wanted to see Blaise again.  Well, he’d _had_ to, for survival of course, but he was also quite afraid.

Because Oliver had said – “at least, you two were in love _at that time_ when the bite happened.”

 _At that time_.

What if Blaise had fallen _out_ of love with him by now?  Guilt washed through him, cursing himself for making that _fucking_ mistake 4 months ago, and now even if Blaise didn’t love him anymore, he would still be bound to Theo – Theo wondered how could he do this to his best friend –

In a fit of panic and with his poor health state, Theo fainted.

 

* * *

 

When Theo woke up again, Oliver Wood was trying to feed him blood through a bottle down his mouth.

Somehow, it tasted different from all the blood he’d tasted this few months, in some strange way that he didn’t really knew how to describe – he felt something inside him changing, all the pain and tiredness these few months fading away – and then he choked out a little because Oliver was pouring too much blood at once and –

A familiar deep voice, a voice he hadn’t heard for a few months, drawled in a way as if he’d never left at all, “My blood not delicious enough for you, Theo?”

The familiar drawl sent an electric down his spine, and he choked out some more blood, and pushed Oliver and the bottle away. He wiped his mouth and sat up on his bed and stared at Blaise Zabini, who was standing a few feet away, hands tucked in his jeans’ pocket.  Despite his seemingly amused drawl a few seconds ago, Blaise’s eyes betrayed his concern and worries and also some hesitancy.  Theo noticed there was a scar on his arm that looked extremely recent.

“I’m sorry,” Blaise suddenly said, his voice raw with emotion, and he walked nearer to sit on the edge of Theo’s bed. “I’m sorry that I left.”

“Why had you lied, back then?” Theo blurted out before he could control himself.

Blaise hesitated, and returned the question, “Why had _you_?”

_Fair enough._

“Are you still …” Theo asked, unable to get the words ‘ _in love with me?_ ’ out.

But Blaise caught his meaning anyway.  He gave him an unfathomable stare, before asking, “Are _you_?”

They stared at each other, trying to figure each other out, and just when Theo was about to say he wouldn’t force Blaise to stay with him if Blaise didn’t want to, Blaise spoke, his voice unusually nervous and tense, “Well, I don’t know about you, but I am.” 

Theo felt his heart almost stopped, and Blaise continued. “Always have been, and still am … But you don’t need to feel, like, obliged to stay with me – even if you don’t want to be together, I could still let you drink my blood monthly, I might not be the most decent person ever but I’m not _evil_ , I won’t let you d—”

Theo silenced him with a kiss, slow and deliberate, and Blaise blinked for a moment, completely shocked, before hesitantly kissing back, and then everything suddenly felt _right_ , like jigsaw puzzle falling into correct slots, felt natural and _easy_ and _right_.

When they finally pulled away, gasping for breath, Theo quirked a smile at Blaise, helplessly fond, “we’ve both been idiots, huh?”

Blaise closed his eyes, let out a sigh, and opened them again, “Yeah.”

“Stay with me? Please? I don’t think I’m ever going to let you go again,” Theo murmured.

A smile slowly stretched across Blaise’s face, small but genuine, and Theo felt his heart warmed by the smile, which was just so _beautiful_ , and Blaise said – “Always.”

**Author's Note:**

> find me on tumblr: ff-sunset-oasis.tumblr.com


End file.
